danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Dodge strategy
The Dodge strategy is a strategy that can be applied in the game Stick Ranger. The goal is to use one character to fight an enemy while dodging its attacks. By doing this all or most damage to the character can be avoided. Other ranged characters may help in the meantime to fight the enemy, but this is sometimes not required. This strategy requires quick reflexes and good drag and drop skills. The dodge strategy has some similarities to the Hit and Run strategy and the Bait strategy. In contrast to the Hit and Run strategy the attacking character does not leave the enemy's attack range. In contrast to the bait strategy the character is not constantly dragged around, thus allowing it to attack the enemy on its own. Therefore the dodge strategy is not dependent on the help of other ranged character unlike the bait strategy. Enemies with an indirect ranged attack Ground enemies with an indirect ranged attack are shooting pellets or other projectiles in a high arc towards the characters. A typical example for this are X Walkers. Drag a character under the X walker's range and wait for it to fire. If an projectile approaches the character the player must avoid it and dodge the projectile by dragging the character to another place. However the character does not have to be constantly dragged, therefore it can attack the enemy. Airborne enemies Since airborne enemies fire projectiles to the ground, characters have to be moved from side to side to dodge these vertical attacks. Ranged characters also work better than melee characters on this type of enemy, since melees have a shorter range. Underwater enemies With underwater enemies, the situation is similar with the one that includes airborne enemies. But, the water enables characters to move freely around, which unfortunately also applies to enemies and enemy attacks. Once an enemy projectile is fired towards a nearby character, it simply has to be dragged to the side of the attack where it can continue inflicting damage upon the enemy. Enemies with a slow ranged attack For enemies with a slow ranged attack the dodge strategy is significantly easier. It gives the player more time to attack the enemies before he has to dodge their attacks. It even allows to use the strategy against enemies which use a direct ranged attack, or against larger groups of enemies. An example for this is the Green Gel Tree which is an underwater enemy in Submarine 2. The Castle Boss The Castle Boss is a typical example for an enemy which is usually beaten by using the dodge strategy. With the red Two Arrow attack it has a slow melee attack, which appears in the air and drops on the ground. It is worth avoiding this attack because it causes a lot of damage to characters. Furthermore it has an indirect ranged attack, which fires 12 grey pellets into the air, which turn into fire on impact. However the fire and the pellets do only small damage in contrast to the Two Arrow attack. Therefore a dodge strategy with melee characters is mainly focusing on avoiding the red Two Arrow attack. Category:Stick Ranger strategies